Organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) are also known as organic electroluminescent device. Driven by an electric field, the light-emitting material in the OLED emits light through carrier injection and recombination. Compared to liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, OLED devices are lighter and thinner, and have wider viewing angles and higher contrast. Thus, the OLED devices are becoming more and more popular.
In an existing OLED display panel, an optical resonant micro-cavity (also referred to as a micro-cavity structure) is adopted to adjust light-emitting characteristics. The micro-cavity structure has a multi-layer structure formed between two electrodes of the OLED display panel. The effects of reflection, total reflection, interference, refraction, or scattering, etc. on the interface of discontinuous refractive index are configured to confine the emitted light within a relatively small wavelength band. Through designing the cavity length and the thicknesses of the various layers in the micro-cavity, the wavelength center is configured to be located near the antinodes of the standing wave. Thus, the coupling efficiency of the radiation dipole and the electric field inside the micro-cavity is increased, and the light-emitting efficiency and brightness of the OLED display panel is improved.
In the existing technology, the cavity length of the micro-cavity structure corresponding to pixels of different colors may often be adjusted by the thickness of a hole transport layer to satisfy various performance requirements of the OLED display panel, such as, brightness, light-emitting efficiency, and color purity, etc. However, adjusting the cavity length of the micro-cavity structure by the thickness of the hole transport layer may cause serious crosstalk and degrade the display performance of the OLED display panel.
The disclosed OLED display panel and manufacturing method thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.